


Ichihime Week 2020

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anime, Complete, F/M, Fluff, my writing, these two are dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: My contribute to Ichihime week on Tumblr.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki & Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki & Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kojima Mizuiro & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Day 1:  Tenderness

When strangers look at Ichigo Kurosaki they see someone who causes trouble. Who doesn't care what he does or who he hurts. All they see is a delinquent who hates the world.

When Ichigo's friends look at him they see someone who changed after his mother had died. They see someone who's willing to do anything to protect anyone who's in danger.

But what they don't see is the tender way he talks to kids, alive or dead. How hard he worked for his power, entirely to protect those he cares about.

When strangers look at Orihime Inoue they see a happy girl, who almost doesn't seem to have a care in the world. 

When Orihime's friends look at her they see a girl prone to zoning out, but still is a hard worker. She's incredibly smart, and always willing to help out.

But what they don't see is all the pain she's gone through, losing her brother, watching Ichigo die. She's buried that trauma deep down, refusing to let people in.

When these two are together, the world sees an unlikely pair. It sees a delinquent and a princess. But it doesn't matter to the two of them, because the world doesn't exist to them.

To Ichigo, he sees past the facade, he sees the pain and tries his hardest to help her heal. He sees the gentle smile she gives him when he calls her name, he sees the way her eyes brighten when he wraps her arms around her shoulder, or when he holds her hand. He sees how excited she gets when she starts talking about something that interests her. 

Ichigo sees Orihime for who she really is and loves her with everything he has.

To Orihime, she sees the pain he hides from everyone yet can't seem to hide from her. But it's okay, she helps him in ways he didn't think was possible. She sees the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs at one of her jokes. Or the way his nose scrunches in disgust as she tells him the new combination she tried that morning. She sees the way he's eyes brighten when he talks about his sisters and how well they're doing. She sees the annoyed look he gets when they're around their friends, but she also sees the affection he has for them. 

Orihime sees Ichigo for who he really is and loves him with her whole heart.

When they're together, they don't keep secrets from each other. They help each other in ways no one else can. They become someone different, someone new and they don't mind. Because they're a better version of themselves and they couldn't be happier.


	2. Day 2: Family

In all the directions his life could have gone, Ichigo never imagined that he would marry his high school crush. Never really imagined how happy he would be with her, and have a family of his own.

But here he was, watching as Orihime chased Kazui around the park. Kazui giggled as Orihime told him he could never escape her.

He squealed when Orihime scooped him up, shouting at her to put him down. And Ichigo couldn't have been happier.

Laying down, he stared up at the sky and watched as the clouds moved slowly. "I think you would have loved them, Mom," he said after a beat of silence. 

It wasn’t often that Ichigo had a moment to talk to his mom, but when he did, he made sure to tell her everything.

“I hope you’re proud, and hope that you’re happy with how my life turned out. Because I am and I know they would love you too Mom.”

Ichigo grew quiet and closed his eyes. A part of him knew that Masaki is proud of the man he grew into and happy with the family he’s made.

Ichigo groaned at the unexpected weight on his stomach. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Kazui laying on his stomach with a grin. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and waited for him to say something.

“Come on Daddy! Let’s play!”

“You better run then,” Ichigo said, moving to sit up. Kazui quickly jumped to his feet and watched.

The minute Ichigo turned to stand, Kazui let out a squeal and ran towards Orihime.

“Come Kazui!” she called, opening her arms out for him. “I’ll help you hide from the big bad monster!”

As soon as Kazui neared Orihime, he grabbed her hand and the two of them started running.

“You can’t hide from me. I’ll find you no matter where you go,” Ichigo called, watching as they hid behind a tree.

As the family of three ran around the park, a warm light breeze blew through the park. Ichigo just knew that this moment was what he and Orihime deserved.

He wouldn't change a single thing about this.


	3. Day 3: Protection

Orihime tried to get up again, but the five year old boy who stood in front of her scoffed and pushed her down again.

“You’re a crybaby! And nobody likes crybabies. So go home!”

Orihime couldn’t help but sniffle as she watched the two boys laugh. She knew it was wrong, but she didn’t say anything.

“Hey!” Another voice yelled from behind them. The three of them turned to look at a grumpy looking Ichigo. “Didn’t your mom tell you that bullying isn’t nice?”

The other of the two boys nodded his head. Though he crossed his arms and turned fully to face Ichigo, as if to challenge him. “And what’s it to ya?”

“Nothing, but she hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“What? Are you going to tell our mom?” the kid asked, and laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Ichigo huffed, stalking towards them and gave him a hard shove. The kid stumbled back and tripped, landing on the ground.

Orihime watched with wide eyes as the stranger stood up to him.

“That hurt!"

“Good. That’s how she felt when you pushed her,” Ichigo pointed out. Crossing his arms, he stared at the two bullies.

“Yeah well, we don’t want to play here anymore,” the one that still stood said. Taking his friend's hand, he helped pull him up and ran away.

Ichigo shook his head, unsurprised. They were all talk and no bite. Relaxing his scowl into a smile, he turned to Orihime.

“Why did you do that?” Orihime sniffled, looking up at him. Ichigo offered her his hand, and waited patiently for her to take it. But she ignored it until he answered her question.

“Because they were being mean,” he answered as if it was simple. “They shouldn’t have pushed you down and called you names.”

“Oh,” was the only thing she managed to say. Taking another moment, Orihime took his hand. Ichigo gently pulled her up. “Thank you.”

Ichigo gave her a bright smile, which Orihime returned. He took her hand and started walking with her. “You’re welcome. You know, my mom said it’s okay to cry sometimes.”

“Really?” she asked, looking at him with wonder.

“Yup. But don’t worry, I’ll be there to protect you so you won’t have to cry again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	4. Day 4: Strength

Orihime thinks about that day a lot. The day she first met Ichigo. She thinks about the promise he made after he defended her from the bullies. And he kept it throughout the years.

Growing up with Ichigo he kept his word and protected her from various things. From creeps who think they would look good together, to hollows, when they were sucked into that world. He even protected her from Chizuru on some occasions.

There are some moments she wonders why he kept it. Why she was so special to him when there are others who would be a lot better than her.

But those thoughts were squashed the minute he smiled at her and asked if she was okay. Because that look would tell her he’ll be there no matter what. It made her determined to be a stronger person.

The two of them pushed each other to be a better person. They would push each other to work hard, to be stronger.

Orihime asked him once why he stuck around. 

"Because you give me strength.” The way he said it, like it was nothing and it left Orihime speechless.

From then on she was determined to be a person that Ichigo would be proud of. And Orihime knew if they were together, they could face anything together. And that’s all they ever wanted.


	5. Day 5: Skinny Love

“You should just tell her,” Keigo whined out as the group of boys walked towards the school. “It’s just getting sad watching you when you talk to her. It’s like you turn into a lost puppy or something.”

Ichigo scowled before pink could make an appearance on his cheeks. “Shut up,” he mumbled, pushing his friend. Which caused Keigo to stumble over his feet. “You’re the last person I want telling me what I should do."

Keigo protested as he regained his balance, and pouted at Ichigo’s reply.

“Keigo has a point,” Mizuro butted in. Keigo gave a little  _ ha!  _ while Ichigo turned his scowl to him. “You get all soft and mushy when you’re around her. It’d be cute if it wasn’t so weird."

Ichigo couldn’t stop his ears from turning pink. If his friends could see the difference Orihime brings in him, then she must see it too.

“Not sure why you don’t tell her,” Uryu joined in the conversation. “The worst thing that could happen would be rejection.” Chad nodded in agreement.

But that’s exactly why he won’t confess. He couldn’t hear her say, “ _ thanks, Kurosaki. But I don’t feel the same way. _ ” That and she deserves someone better, someone that wasn’t him.

“But she wouldn’t,” Keigo pointed out, “she feels the same way. It’s hard to miss.”

But Ichigo had tuned his friends when he noticed Orihime and Tatsuki standing by the school gates.

“Come on Orihime,” Tatsuki said, pushing her friend towards Ichigo. “He’s right there. All you have to say is,  _ Kurosaki, I like you _ .” 

“But what if he rejects me?” Orihime ased. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and stopped pushing. With a huff, she walked around so she was facing Orihime. “Trust me, he won’t,” she said, “he looks at you like you carry the moon. And if he rejects you, I’ll kick his ass.” That made Orihime giggle but the doubt was still there.

“But-”

“No buts. You two have been dancing around each other long enough. Now go.” Tatsuki gave one final push and Orihime stumbled over.

Ichigo caught her before she could fall, to that Orihime was grateful. Ichigo’s friends bid them goodbye, leaving the two alone.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo let go once he knew she was okay. He looked away so she couldn’t see his blushing face. Though it wouldn’t have mattered, Orihime was looking down for the same reason.

“Kurosaki,” she said in a gentle voice. Ichigo turned to meet her eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

“Inoue,” he said just as gently. They stood there for a few heartbeats, just staring.

“Ah! Good luck on the math test,” she finally blurted. Orihime wanted the ground to swallow her up. That was not what she wanted to say at all.

Ichigo nodded, pushing down his disappointment. “Yeah, you too.”

One day they’ll confess, but for now, they’ll continue with being friends.


	6. Day 6: Alternate Universe

In this world, the only monsters they have to deal with are the ones in their heads. There aren’t any soul reapers keeping the peace between the living and the dead, there aren’t hollows that need to be brought to peace. And there are no wars that need to end.

It’s warm, safe, and peaceful and it’s great.

Especially with the cute veterinarian that comes in the cafe every morning before going to work.

“Orihime,” Tatsuki sang when she saw who walked through the door. Orihime poked her head through the door and quickly ducked back in. Tatsuki laughed at her friend and turned to the front. “How can I help you today?”

“Is she okay?” Ichigo asked, pointed to where Orihime had just been.

“Yeah, she has something in the oven,” she waved it off before asking what he wanted.

Ichigo ordered and settled back to wait. Tatsuki made his order and once he had it, Ichigo left.

“You have to talk to him eventually,” Tatsuki said once it was slow. Orihime hummed as she started mixing the cupcake batter.

“I know but I’ll just make a fool out of myself.”“Hate to break it to you, but you’re always a fool Orihime.”

Orihime huffed and flicked flour towards her. Tatsuki laughed, wiping the flour off her face. “I’m just saying. You’ll have to talk to him sooner or later.”

“I know.”

She didn’t realize how soon that would be.

It was just after closing time when he walked in. Tatsuki had left earlier leaving Orihime alone. Orihime was in the back cleaning when she heard the bell ring.

“Sorry, we’re closed!” she called. Ichigo sighed and nodded. Knowing she couldn’t see him, he answered.

“Oh. Sorry to bother you then.”

There was a crash, an oof and possibly a swear, he wasn’t sure. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Orihime, who was covered in flour, walked out from the back.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Orihime blushed with embarrassment and tried busting off the flour as best as she could.

“What can I help you with?”

“I thought you were closed?” Ichigo asked, itching the back of his head. He was nervous, it was the first time they were talking, and he liked it.

“We are,” she answered,” but I’ll always have time to serve you.” Orihime resisted the urge to cover her face, but she was satisfied with the pink on his cheeks.

“Er...if you’re sure.” 

Orihime nodded, giving him her sweetest smile. Ichigo’s heart thumped against his ribs and he found himself captivated.

“Sir?” she called, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Ichigo. My name’s Ichigo,” he replied. He looked over at the display case, wanting to collect himself before he could do something else embarrassing. 

“I’m Orihime,” she said with a smile. “Would you like anything tonight.”

“Dinner. With you?” It came out more of a question and Ichigo wondered where the confidence came from.

Orihime’s eyes lit up with excitement. And before she could say no, she nodded. “When?”“After you’re done,” he answered. “Well, if you’re okay with it.”

“Okay! I just need to finish here.”“Then I’ll wait.”

Once Orihime finished cleaning and locked up, they began walking around until they found something they both liked. They talked through the entire date, laughing and having fun. They both enjoyed each other's company and agreed to do this again. 

Orihime was really glad she took the closing shift from Tatsuki that night.


	7. Day 7: Five Lifetimes

_One_

Princess Orihime was a fair princess. She was kind and loved and her beauty was something to be seen.

So when it was said that the princess was declared missing, everyone couldn’t understand why. There were theories of course. Some say that someone from the neighboring kingdoms had kidnapped her for their personal gain. Others say assassins had gotten to her.

No one really knew and the royal family hadn’t released a statement. That didn’t stop the royal guards with their search for her.

“I think she went this way!” a guard shouted. Horses were seen galloping in the direction and people were quick to move out of the way.

Ichigo paid them no mind, and continued feeding the farm animals. That was until someone stumbled in the field. She had startled the cows, causing him to look up to see a fair maiden. She looked scared as she looked towards the coming guards.

Ichigo followed her gaze and sighed. “Here,” he said, throwing her a blanket. “Cover your hair and smear dirt on your face. Enough that no one can recognize you.”

Orihime stared at him in bewilderment. He raised an eyebrow and she quickly did as he instructed.

The guards passed them without a second glance. And once they were out of sight, Orihime released her breath. “Thank you kind sir,” she said, taking the blanket off to fold it. Ichigo merely nodded. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“Nothing,” he answered, “I was raised to help people in need.”

“Even if it could cost you your life?” Ichigo paused and snapped his head to look at her. She held his gaze until he turned back to the cows.

“Even then.”

Orihime stared at him in surprise. She hasn’t met many people who are selfless. Taking a deep breath, she asked if she could stay until she figured out what to do next. He surprised her again by agreeing.

For three months they’ve lived in peace. Both working together with running the farm. It was the peace Orihime dreamed of since she was a child and the peace Ichigo needed. And if they fell in love with each other? Well, that was okay too.

Eventually they both decided to move from the town. They didn’t want to take the chance of people finding out that she was the princess. So, Ichigo sold his farm and they left without a second glance.

When they were settled, they started a family. And the two couldn’t be happier.

It may have taken awhile, meeting new neighbors, getting used a new home. But when they did, they felt that they couldn't be happier.

Except, one thing was missing.

"How do you feel about kids?" Ichigo blurted the question one quiet evening.

Orihime simply giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That sounds perfect."

_Two_

All she wanted to do was go for a hike. That’s it, just a hike to help her destress from the week she had. She wanted to see a waterfall and just have it bring her some peace before going back to life.

But instead, Orihime tripped on some tree roots and stumbled until she landed in the river. It had swept her downstream and the entire time she screamed for help. Hoping someone would come and save her.

Not sure when he jumped in, but someone had wrapped their arms around her waist. She wanted to fight him but was too weak to do so.

“Don’t worry,” the voice said, “I’m not going to hurt you.” And it gave her hope that she would get out of the river alive.

It took some time, but Ichigo had managed to swim both of them to the shore. Once Orihime was safely on solid ground, she turned around and helped him out.

They sat there in silence, wanting to catch their breaths before starting a conversation. “Are you okay?” Ichigo asked once his breathing was even. Orihime nodded, turning to look at him.

“I should be fine,” she answered with a smile. “Are you?” Ichigo hummed and laid down on the ground. “I’m sorry you had to waste your time trying to save me.”

“Don’t be,” he said, closing his eyes. “You just have to be more careful next time.” Orihime flushed in embarrassment and turned back to look at the water. “How come you were hiking alone?”

“I had a rough week and it seemed hiking was a good idea to help destress. Looks like I was wrong,” she sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. “Thank you by the way. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t save me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence overcame them again, as they were both lost in thought.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” he suddenly said, startling Orihime. “That’s my name, and maybe next time we can go hiking together.”

“Inoue Orihime,” she said with a smile. “And I would like that very much.”

That was the start of a beautiful friendship, which eventually turned into a relationship.

_Three_

Ichigo wasn’t having the best day, he had been out late the day before with his friends. Which resulted in him waking up late, which made him late for his morning class. With being late for class, he left everything he needed back in his dorm room. One thing after another kept going wrong and it felt as if fate was playing a cruel joke on him.

He was tired and just wanted to go back to his room and sleep until the day was over. But he promised Orihime he would help her study for a test she had coming. Sighing, he made his way to their diner and waited until she came.

By the time she arrived, Ichigo had ordered and the food was sitting on the table. “Hi Kurosaki!” she greeted as she neared the table. Ichigo lifted his head and gave her a smile. “Sorry I’m late. I had a question for the teacher.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he waved it off. “Shall we?”

For the next hour, they sat there studying and occasionally making small talk. They were so engrossed with their school work that they didn’t notice two men walking in. Not until they heard shouting and a gun going off.

Orihime looked at Ichigo in worry. “It’ll be alright,” he said, squeezing her hand. “We just have to listen to what they say and we’re home free.” Orihime nodded, but kept holding Ichigo’s hand all the same.

He wasn’t sure what was happening, but somehow the gunmen started yelling in anger. Ichigo tried to hide Orihime, which gained their attention.

“Trying to be a hero?” one of them asked. Ichigo shook his head.

“No, I just don’t want her hurt,” he answered.

“Oh, seems like we have a smartass here.” Ichigo closed his eyes when he saw the gun move.

“Kurosaki!” Ichigo heard over the gunshot. He had expected pain, but instead he was pushed to the side. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Orihime in pain.

“Inoue?” he whispered, and scrambled over. “Hey it’s going to be okay,” he said, picking her up so her head was resting on his lap. He put pressure on her arm and scowled. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I love you,” was her answer. Ichigo froze and it felt like time stopped, that they were the only two people in the diner. Though there was still noise, the problem hadn’t been resolved yet. But Ichigo didn't pay them any attention, all of his was to the girl laying on his lap.

“What?” he asked, causing Orihime to giggle.

“I love you Kurosaki,” she said again. “I have since high school.”

“I...and you decided to tell me when there are people with guns in here?” he asked, head still trying to wrap around her confession.

“Why not? It’d be some story.” Ichigo shook his head and laughed.

“You sure are something, Inoue,” he said, though he was smiling.

“Awe, but you love me,” she teased.

“Yeah I do. How about once we’re out of here and get you checked out we go do something?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Five hours later they did just that.

_Four_

“Good morning,” Orihime sang, waving to Ichigo as he neared her apartment. Running down the stairs, Orihime met Ichigo with a smile. “How are you today Kurosaki?”

Ichigo shrugged and started walking again, Orihime quickly followed and held his hand. “It could have been better I guess. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Were you up fighting hollows or doing homework?” Orihime asked, frowning in concern.

“A little bit of both, I guess.”

“You should take better care of yourself,” she said, shaking her head. “Why don’t you come over after school today? You can catch up on your homework if you need to, I’ll even cook!” Ichigo scrunched his nose at the thought. Orihime laughed, and pushed him a little. “Don’t worry, I’ll make something that isn’t an Orihime special.”

“I can help if you want,” Ichigo suggested. Orihime was about to protest, Ichigo shook his head. “I don’t mind, Inoue. It’ll be fun.”

“If you’re sure.”

The day went by quickly, and there weren’t any hollows for Ichigo to fight. Which was a relief, Ichigo was tired and Orihime was worried for him.

Once the final bell rang and both of the students were ready to go, they made their way to Orihime’s apartment. They talked about the latest shows they started watching, they laughed at the stories Ichigo shared from his childhood. And they walked in silence when they didn’t have anything to say.

When they arrived at Orihime’s apartment, they set their bags down and began working on supper. True to Ichigo’s word, they had fun making it. Although, by the time they had finished, the kitchen was a mess. But they decided to clean once they were done eating.

Orihime couldn’t remember the last time she ate supper with someone, and she really liked it. Even when Ichigo fell asleep on the couch afterwards.

Orihime smiled, and kissed his cheek before covering him with a blanket. This was new and different and she really loved having Ichigo over. She wished him sweet dreams and began cleaning the kitchen.

She hoped this was a new normal and it would stay like this forever.

_Five_

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. Rubbing his face, Ichigo sat up and hunched over thinking.

It wasn’t the first time he had those dreams and they bothered him to no end. He never figured out what they meant and didn’t want to bring Orihime into it, afraid to scare her. So he kept quiet, until tonight.

There was stirring from beside him and Ichigo felt the bed shift as Orihime sat up. “Everything okay?” she asked, voice still filled with sleep.

“Yeah, just a strange dream,” Ichigo answered. That seemed to wake Orihime up a little. She wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head on his back.

“I’ve been having them too,” she whispered, and she felt him tense. “But they feel more like memories to me. It felt strange watching me live a life I don’t remember very well.”

Ichigo hummed in agreement, shifting around so he held her in his arms. “If I had to guess, they were our past lives,” he paused to kiss the top of her head. “But let’s focus on this life and make the most out of it.

Orihime nodded, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “I love you Ichigo.”

“I love you too.”

“How about me?” a voice from their door asked. They turned to see Kazui rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Do you love me too?”

“With everything we have,” Orihime answered, waving him over. Kazui padded towards them and with Ichigo’s help, climbed onto the bed. He climbed over Ichigo and snuggled between his parents.

“Good,” he yawned. “Because then I have to find someone else to love me, and I don’t want to do that.”

Orihime and Ichigo chuckled, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t worry, bug. We’ll always love you.”

“I love you guys too. Forever and always.”


End file.
